<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you'll have me by ferventsunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284513">if you'll have me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset'>ferventsunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want more Christmases with you, Tooru." Koushi says, his eyes never leaving Tooru's. "I’d gladly step up my decorating every year just for you, and we’ll wear stupid Christmas costumes and attend parties and buy presents together, if you’ll have me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you'll have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas Eve!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Iwa-chan was like: ‘<em>You idiot, if you’re gonna pull off that stunt again, at the very least let me know!’</em>” Tooru recalls, doing an exaggerated impression of his best friend.</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> an asshole, you know that, Tooru?” Koushi muses, sipping on his wine.</p><p>It’s Christmas eve in Tooru’s condominium. The pair—clad in matching white snowman onsies—are seated on the couch, Christmas carols playing in the background. This is their third Christmas together as a couple; however, this is a little special.</p><p>You see, Koushi doesn’t usually celebrate Christmas. He did eat with his family when they were in town, but he never really got it—the rush, the hiked-up prices, the traffic. Sure, there’s the concept of giving and giving back, plus the religious aspect of it all, but Koushi always thought that that could—should, rather—be done year-round (he still buys presents for his loved ones, however).</p><p>Tooru’s the total opposite, though: he absolutely loves Christmas—the extra decorations, carols blasting from each radio station, buying gifts, parties. Christmas is Tooru’s favorite holiday, overtaking his birthday (which should be a holiday, he once mused).</p><p>So, when he came home from his half month long trip to Argentina a few days ago, he almost cried at the sight of his abode. The Christmas tree—decked silver and blue—stood at the side of his small living room. More silver and blue Christmas-themed decorations were hung on the doors, his throw pillows matching the theme. In the middle of it all, his boyfriend was waiting for him with open arms.</p><p>“Koushi! I thought you hated Christmas!” was the first thing Tooru said as he dropped his bags and hugged his better half tight.</p><p>“I don’t <em>hate</em> Christmas, Tooru.” Koushi returned the embrace, laughing. “But you weren’t here when you usually do the décor, so I took matters into my own hands.”</p><p>Tooru and Koushi have been in high spirits since then, with Koushi gradually warming up to the festivities this season brought. He found himself looking forward to the parties despite the traffic, long as he has Tooru as his plus one.</p><p>That, plus…</p><p>“Let’s open presents, shall we, Frosty?” Koushi suggests, setting his wine glass down on the table.</p><p>“Wow, Sugawara Koushi is <em>actually</em> suggesting we open Christmas presents? And just referenced a classic Christmas character? It’s a Christmas miracle!” the brown-haired snowman teased, earning a light jab to the gut from his shorter boyfriend.</p><p>They settle at the base of the tree where various presents were placed. One by one they tear at the wrappers (one more careful than the other, take a guess). Thoughtful side comments, paper tearing, occasional laughter accompany the Christmas carols floating in the room. When they’ve opened most presents and Koushi has changed the playlist to an acoustic Christmas, they wrap their arms around each other and slowly sway to the music.</p><p>“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Tooru whispers onto starlight hair. “I love you so much, Kou.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tooru. So much.” Koushi pulls away a bit to gaze into the eyes of the man he’s loved for so long. “But I want to <em>try</em> to make it better.”</p><p>Tooru eyes him curiously as Koushi pulls away and heads to the tree.</p><p>“I think you missed a present, Ru.” Tooru perks up at his rarely-used nickname and the thought of one more present to open. “There’s one here placed in one of the tree’s branches.”</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> you wouldn’t just get me oven mittens this Christmas!” The taller snowman teases as he stands behind Koushi, who turns around to lift up a palm with a small box wrapped in blue, alien-themed Christmas wrapper (how Koushi found that specific wrapper, we don’t know).</p><p>“Unwrap it for me?” Koushi shyly asks, his cheeks red. Tooru picks the box and carefully opens it to reveal a small, dark blue velvet box. Realization colors his face as Koushi takes the box back.</p><p>“Koushi…”</p><p>“Much like Christmas, I didn't enjoy a lot of things before I met you. I hated mornings, I hated sweets. I never gave a damn about aliens or Christmas festivities, among other things.” Koushi starts, the box still on his hand. He raises his eyes to meet Tooru’s. “I've come to love all of these and much more, though, thanks to you.</p><p>“I don't mind the holidays if it means seeing your eyes light up at the sound of Christmas carols. I don't mind all the weird alien conspiracy theories if it means hearing you talk about something you love so much. I don't mind sweets because you make the best pastries I have ever tasted and I’d eat them without hesitation. I don't mind early mornings if that means you're the first thing I see every day when I wake up.”</p><p>“Oh my god… Kou… Suga…” Tooru could feel his eyes water.</p><p>“I'd love to love life a little more with every day that I spend with you. I want your mornings, your midnights. I want your heart and body and soul, and I’d do everything I can to make sure you know how much I love you with every inch of my being by giving just as much—more if I can.”</p><p>Koushi kneels on one knee and opens the box, revealing a simple, silver band with a small, aquamarine crystal at the top.</p><p>“I want more Christmases with you, Tooru. I’d gladly step up my decorating every year just for you, and we’ll wear stupid Christmas costumes and attend parties and buy presents together, if you’ll have me. I’ll even let you call me dumb Christmas nicknames like Sven or Olaf or whoever they are—I’d learn them, I promise—” Tooru laughs at this, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is,” Koushi takes a deep breath. “I love you so much.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Of course, Koushi.” Tooru manages in between sobs and laughter. “Of <em>course</em>. Yes, yes, <em>yes, </em>over and over again, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Koushi slips the silver ring into Tooru’s finger, where it fit snuggly. He places his hands on Tooru’s cheeks to make their foreheads touch.</p><p>“Thank you, Tooru.” Koushi says, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Your yes is the best gift I could ever receive.”</p><p>“Better than a lifetime supply of spicy mapo tofu from your favorite restaurant?” His fiancé teases, still crying.</p><p>“Much, much better.” Koushi places a feather light kiss on Tooru’s lips. “It was a really close fight, though.”</p><p>“Rude!” Tooru pouts, which draws a laugh from Koushi’s lips. They feel warm and complete, and Christmas couldn’t get any better.</p><p>“Mm.” He kisses Tooru once more, reveling in the feeling. Tooru is his, and he is Tooru’s, forevermore.</p><p>“I love you to the farthest galaxy and back, Sugawara Koushi.” Tooru says in between soft kisses.”</p><p>“And I love you back, Oikawa Tooru.” They smile into each other’s lips, happy. “Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>